1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to self-emptying containers, particularly containers which carry material in bulk to be emptied therefrom for further processing.
Such containers are used in industry for a variety of purposes from simple collection of rubbish or waste to the collection of material in bulk waste paper, scrap metal, broken glass etc., to be taken usually by a fork lift truck or trolley for further processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such containers include open topped containers in which the base is pivotal but retained closed by a latch. Manual unlatching frees the base to pivot open when the container is lifted (e.g. by a fork lift) or tilted.
Another such container is a self tipping skip/self dumping hopper. This type of container has a skip or hopper, i.e. an open topped container body mounted on a vase and pivotal in a constant plane between a normal `loading` position in which the body is upright and a tipped-forward `emptying` position. The body has a bottom which is the normal disposition of the body angles upwards and forwards. When the body is loaded, it tends to over balance and tip forward but is restrained by a latch which requires to be manually released. When the body is free to do so it tips forward on curved edges which roll along the base, and when the container body empties, it returns by gravity to its normal position. This type of self emptying container will hereinafter and in the claims be referred to as a `tipping skip of the type aforesaid`.
A disadvantage of such containers is that the manually operated latch is often beyond the reach of the driver of a trolley or fork lift truck carrying the container, as a result, the driver has to waste time by leaving the driving seat and often has to clamber to reach the level when the container is elevated.